different
by meme18
Summary: I always wondered who I really was. I knew that I was different, but I would have never guessed that I was...well you will find out. I thought that I was normal that I would be able to grow up and live a long and happy life.


I always wondered who I really was. I knew that I was different, but I would have never guessed that I was...well you will find out. I thought that I was normal that I would be able to grow up and live a long and happy life.

Bella's POV

I have lived my life the best that I could I gave up everything that has ever made me happy to please my mother. See she left with me when I was still in the womb. I have never met my father. My mother said that after what has happened today, she could no longer protect me. We have never lived in one place for a long time...but I really loved it in Arizona. That's where I am now packing what little things I have.

Okay lets rewind what all has happened today shall we. First I woke up made breakfast, cleaned my room, went to school, came home, and did some laundry. Now this is where things get weird. When Phil, my mothers new boyfriend came in with some of his friends. I knew that I should have just staid out of their way, went up to my room or something. One of his friends Tom I think his name is, came walking up to me. He got so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath. So I pushed him and try to walk away from him but I'm clumsy and fell.

"Yo, Phil I like this one." Tom said.

"You like her so much take her upstairs then." what how could Phil say that. Tom picked me up, put me over his shoulder and started for the stairs. I started to shake when I realized what he was going to do. I'm still a virgin and I planed on staying that way until I got married. Mom was working the late shift at the dinner, so she wasn't going to be home for hours. I needed her now. What was I going to do, panic started to set in. I was going to be raped. I started to kicking him and screaming for him to let me go.

"Now, now if you stop kicking me I will be much easier on you dear little Isabella." Go easier on me what, he is going to rape me and here he is saying that he will go easy on me. He is crazy.

He tossed me on the bed, fuck I hit my shoulder on the wall. Undoing his pants, oh no he is really going to go thru with this. Where was Phil, how could he let his friend do this to me. Oh shit, I try to sit up and run away, but he is right on top of me pinning me down. I feel his breath on me. Then I black out.

"Oh my Bella my sweet sweet Bella. Wake up please wake up sweet heart. What did you do?" Mom, was my mom there now. Was I finally safe. Where was Tom and Phil? What did she mean by what did I do? I didn't do anything I'm the victim.

"Mom, mommy help me, he was going to hurt me."

"Shh your okay now. What did you do to them, they're gone. Where is Phil hunny?" she is wondering where the fuck he husband is, does she not see that I have been hurt.

"I don't know where he is mom, and I don't give a fuck, he told his friend Tom to rape me, and here you are wondering where he is. Are you not going to ask if I am okay?"

"Of course I want to know if your okay, but where is Phil? You are here and he is missing. What did you do to him?"

"I have no idea where he is mom, I'm sorry I just backed out. I'm so sorry mom but you have to understand that I didn't do anything to him or his worthless friend." or did I? I cant remember. But I cant tell her that. She loves Phil even though he is an ass.

"Oh no, oh no! It cant be I thought that it would never happen to you. Damn it you have to get out, you cant stay there any longer. Pack your bags! Now!"

"Mom what are you talking about. Where am I to go?"

"Your going to go live with your father Bella, he can protect you better then I can. But hunny I do have to tell you he doesn't know that you exist. I left Forks before I even found out that I was having you." What I thought that he never wanted me how could this be Renee lied to me my whole life! How could she be that selfish. "Didn't I say that you need to start packing." With her saying that I got up.

That's where I am now packing the last of my things. All done. "Mom i'm finished packing, when do I leave?" I was excited to met my father, what is he like? Will he like me? I hope he is nothing like Phil. If he ever raises a hand to me, lock me up in my room when he goes to work, or lets his friends do what they wanted with me. I would run away. I swear I will.

"Come on Bella, your flight leaves in 1 hour. Lets go! I couldn't get a hold of your father, but I left him a message he should be there to met you at the airport." **Should **what, what if he doesn't show what would I do then. I will deal with it if it happens.

"Mom, why are you sending me away? What did I do?"

"Hunny, I cant explain it but its not safe for you to be around right now. Your father could explain it better just ask him. Okay?"

As we enter the airport I say, "What ever mom never mind forget I asked."

"Oh give your mom some love, this is really for your own good. One day you will thank me for sending you away. Now give me a kiss." One kiss on the cheek later I was on my way to Forks Washington, good bye Arizona.

I waited 3 hours at the airport waiting for my father, who I had no idea what he looks likes. All that I know is his name Swan the only thing he has ever given me my last name. Charlie Swan where the hell are you. Does he not want me?

No idea what he looks like so I have no idea who I am looking for. Not that it would matter this airport was small with only a few of people standing around. There is one old couple holding hands, and when she looks ways he sneaks a kiss. Awe that is so sweet, I want that. I want the kind of love that doesn't fade but gets stronger each day that goes by. But no, no one would ever love me. I mean how could they if my own mother doesn't want me, he useless husband doesn't love me. I have never had any friends I mean ever. No one would miss me if I were to die right now. _No Bella Don't you dear think like that._

What ever, his time is out. Damn it's 10:30 pm. I'm hungry with no money, and no where to go. Great and its raining. Goodness, I hate rain. Putting on my hoodie, pulling up my duffel bag higher on my shoulder stepping out into the rain. I guess I'm walking to Forks. 5 miles later I see a sign saying La Push 2 miles ahead. Great two more miles until I can find a safe pace to sleep. I hear a car coming maybe they can give me a lift.

"Are you lost or just crazy?" Huh I'm so not in the mood for any one to treat me like that. So I kept on walking. "Get your ass in the damn car or your going to get a cold."

"Fuck off buddy! I never asked you to stop, I don't need your help. And don't you dare talk to me like that. You don't know me!" Ha take that.

"Please lady I'm sorry but its freezing out there, would you please forgive me and get in the car. This road is really dangerous to be walking on in the middle of the night especially during the rain. Listen just get in the truck and I will take you where ever you want to go." With that said I climbed into the truck. "Okay, where to?"

"Umm can you just drop me off at a hotel please." Its too dark for me to see what this guy looks like. Hell he could be some killer for all I know, but then I could be too.

"Wait are you telling me that you have no where to go? How old are you 16, 17. Oh I get it your a runaway right...am I right?" damn I should get out like now I don't want to go to jail for being a runaway, damn I didn't think this through enough. "Don't worry I wouldn't tell any one, but can I ask one little thing?" I didn't have enough time to tell him no before he asked anyways. " Whats your name?"

"Bella Swan, yours?" Damn I said my real name why didn't I give him a fake. I'm so fucking stupid!

"Jacob Black, Swan huh? Are you related to Charlie? No he would have told pops if some one he was related was coming to town." wow this guy can ramble, I cant even put my two cents in before he continues on with is rambling its kind of funny. "So what brings you here anyways?" Like I'm going to tell him. Ha.

"You got your one little question buddy."

"Are sure your not related to Charlie, you two have the whole keeping to themselves thing going on...huh. Maybe, well hey can we stop my my place on the way I gots to drop somethin off for my pops? Then I can take you to Forks Inn. How about that?"

"I really don't give a fuck I just want to get changed in to some dry cloths."

"Okay, then." we pulled into a small durt road so small that if you didn't know it was there you would miss it. Wow small towns got to hate them. I know that I do. "Wold you like to come in Bella? You can get changed in the bathroom if you want. This could take a while." Fuck well I guess this is better then walking. I mumble a _fine, what the fuck ever._ "Okay lets go then" Wow I can fully see his face, I got to say he is hot! "Oh watch the first step, I have been meaning to fix that." then he gave a sleepy smile. I could could tell that people live in this house its so small, but cozy all at the same time. "Bathrooms that way first door on the left. Just come into the living room when your finished."

Jacobs POV

I walk in to the living room where my dads watching the game. Oh looky here Charlies still here. I will find out if he is related to Bella or not. The look she had in the car told me that they just might be. "Hey ya pops, your never gonna guess what happened to me on my way back from town. I found a girl walking on the side of the highway right next to the 2 mile marker. I guess she walked at least 5 miles in the middle of this down pour. So being the gentle man that you raised me to be I gave her a ride." what, why are they looking at me like I have grown a third head. I can be nice. "Anyways" plopping myself on the couch by Charlie. I look at him and say, "Her name is Bella Swan. Do you know her Charlie?"

The next thing I know I hear the front door slam shut, and Charlie standing up and running after her. Just what I though they do know each other.

Charlies POV

I have been over at the Blacks from the crack of dawn, and just as I was about to get up and leave, Jake come in telling us how he picked up this girl who he thinks I know. The name Bella Swan, nope I have never heard of her. The next thing I know I hear the front door slam, how dare this girl act like that in Billy's house. Slamming peoples doors is very rude. This girl just pissed off the chief of police and doesn't even know it but she will.

She is running away from here, I bet she doesn't know where the fuck she is running too. "Come back here little girl!" She stops, turns then starts walking back to me with her head down. About three feet away she looks up at me. _Oh my she looks just like my mother but how is this possible? _"Who are you?"

"Like you don't already know. Don't worry, I will not bother your perfect life." She spat at him. What is she talking about? "My own mother doesn't know what to do with me because I'm not prefect and I don't fit into her life. I understand that you never asked for this for me. That's why I'm leaving now. Go back and watch the rest of your game." What is she saying that I'm her father, but I have no kids. The only woman I was ever with was Renee and we didn't have any children.

"Who is your mother child?" If I find out who her mother is then I could help her find her real father. The look in her eyes is telling me that I already know the answer to that question. Damn she is starting to shake isn't that what girls do when they are about to cry. What do I do?

"My mother is Renee, when she left she left with me. I never knew about you until just this day. She said that it was time for me to come stay with you, because she couldn't...she just couldn't handle me anymore. So here I am."

"I never knew, why didn't she tell me. Hell she could have at least called to tell me you were coming." I'm pissed how would Renee do this to me! To keep my own child away from me! Then not calling me to tell me that she was coming, Bella had to walk in the rain for only god knows how long. "Come on Bella lets get you inside you'll freeze out here."

Bella's POV

He didn't know I was coming, what I thought that mom called him she said that she did. I could tell by the way he looked when he saw me, but I was still mad as hell not at him but at mom. I was so mad I was shaking oh no that what I do before I black out. I need to calm down. Like now! He takes my bag. Wow this was not what I was expecting my first experience with my father. So far it seems like the people around here are a lot nicer then anywhere. I wasn't used to it. But I'm not complaining so I let him take the bag. He asked if I wanted to to go home. I have a home. Yet another thing in not used to.

"I'll be right back. Gotta tell Billy that I'm leaving." He had a huge smile on his face. When I shook my head no. "Okay then don't go anywhere here are the keys so you can turn on the heat."

On the 15 minuet ride into Forks he told me how he lives for fishing, can't cook worth a damn, and how he is the chief of police. Great that means that I cant get into trouble with out him knowing. I kept to myself mainly, but I did tell him that I love to read. And how I can cook, because Renee's from of cooking is take out. He laughed at that. The next thing I know we are parked in front of his house.

"Here we are kiddo, were home. I'll call the school tomorrow morning." he looked at me as if he was waiting for me to do something so I got out of the car. He followed, betting me to the door and mumbled something about getting copy of the keys. "Your room I guess it would be up here its the room Jake uses when he stays over, I hope you don't mind."

The walls are blue, and the bed is blue. "I guess someone likes the color blue." I said laughing.

"We could paint the walls a different color if you want we can go shopping for all new stuff. I'm just so glad that you are here Bella. You have no idea how happy you have made me by coming into my life." Wow cant say that I expected that one. I hope that once he finds out about me he wont freak like mom did. I have no where else to go.


End file.
